The Elite Force Chronicles: Dark Atoms
by PabayMania
Summary: My first story so feel free to judge as harshly as you want. Kaz and Oliver find the Wormhole transport a Dark Captain Atomic from another universe now Kaz is missing and Captain Atomic is on a rampage. Will they find Kaz will they stop Captain Atomic read on and fin out
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rats Elite Force: Dark Atom's**

Kaz is walking around a desert wandering around trying to recall the events that had just taken place. "Where the heck am I" Kaz calls out to the desert" Okay let me figure this out, Oliver- Oliver, where the heck are you!" Kaz looks around and sees that his best friend isn't there "Oh wait I'm starting to remember" he said while clutching his head and grimacing. "I and Oliver were in Might Max..."

Oliver and Kaz are underground the remains of the shattered Mighty Med and they have been sifting through some of the left over stuff in the inventory room of the indestructible underground prison Mighty Max. So far they had found nothing in the different lockers, but Oliver is still hopeful.

"I don't think there's anything here. Roman and Ryker destroyed everything" Kaz said as Oliver looks around. "Remember there's a lot of stuff here that might be useful" Oliver said "and I also want to see what happens when we find something else that Chase can't explain". Kaz breaths out and says " Well I think he wants a break, his been trying to get me out the lab the whole week" and Oliver said "Well maybe if you stopped playing with his stuff. A destructor ball is not a toy". Kaz laughs "It is when I use it"

Kaz puts his hands up in exasperation "I wouldn't play with stuff if you guys kept me entertained, I get irritable when I'm bored " and Oliver says annoyed " We play fetch all the time, and by the way when you have arms you don't have to use your mouth! ".

They keep looking around a small inventory room and Oliver sees something glinting in a corner block," What is that, it kind of looks familiar"? He rummages through some of the rubbish in the block and grabs a metal box from under and gets shocked when he sees it "Kaz come see! I found something!" Kaz comes running quickly and says "What! You found a ball!" Oliver looks at Kaz confused " No and why are you so excited by a ball, it's not play time" he said. Oliver shows him what he found, it was the wormhole transporter, and he says that it's made of an indestructible material allowing it to survive the wreckage. "Do you think it still works?" asks Kaz as Oliver gives it to him.

They look at it for a while and Kaz starts pressing random buttons and banging it on the wall and Oliver takes it away, " Stop that!" he says annoyed " We just need to do some trouble shooting maybe take it back to the lab reverse engineer it and". "Or press the 'on' button" Kaz says as he presses a button on top of the transporter "Oh" Oliver says embarrassed ", I didn't think of that".

Oliver starts fiddling with the controls of the transporter "Nothings really damaged and the controls work the same I might even get it to work wait a sec". He presses a button and a blue light spits out and a figure starts to form, it's a man. The figure is Captain Atomic but the costume is black where the original is blue and his hair has a brown streak.

"Captain Atomic, Oliver its Captain Atomic. What are doing here" asked Kaz with curiosity "I don't know, where am I" Captain Atomic asks and Kaz tells him that they are in Mighty Med and that while he was on the space mission for the League of super heroes Might Med was destroyed by Roman and Ryker. Captain Atomic is stunned by the news and asks where Caduceo is and why he hasn't punished them and Kaz says he went into hiding ever since Bridget broke his heart. Oliver gets suspicious of Captain Atomic says that they will have to fly back to the penthouse for examination.

While flying Oliver starts to get curious about Captain Atomics clothes and a streak of black mist following him as he flies. "Kaz" Oliver whispers o Kaz "Isn't it kind of weird how Captain Atomics' costume looks different from his usual wear" and Kaz responds "Probably changed it on his mission, stop being so paranoid we finally found a hero who can help us."

"Yeah but what about the mist" Oliver asks, "Maybe a he's sick we should take a look at him" Kaz responds. Oliver stops flying midflight and floats "Kaz He's not sick that black mist is from frequency dilation" Oliver says looking at Kaz "He's vibrating at a different frequency than us". Kaz gets an aha moment and flies in front pf Captain Atomic. "In Issue #199 from 'the Crusher, world's strongest man, in the world ever'. Yeah he picked out the name" says Kaz "the Crusher was sent to a world where every hero is evil". Captain Atomic smiles " and Caduceo is ruler of all things yes its thanks to him the heroes control everything on earth as we should. You normos are very ungrateful" says Captain Atomic deviously ", never got a thank you note or anything" he says as he chokes up.

" I bet the normos here are just the same maybe I should make them my slaves starting with you two" he said and Oliver flies right in front of Captain America and says " You going to have to get through us". "Yeah play time is over" Kaz says and Oliver sighs and shakes his head " I told you, Later!.

"You guys take me down, really?" Captain Atomic says skeptically. Oliver looks at him angrily "We're heroes, we are on the list come on people I'm intimidating" he says as Kaz pats him on the back all friendly like and says " Yeah I know buddy, c'mon lets take him out and then we can go play fetch". The both get ready to fight and power up their hands with fire and ice.

Kaz blows fire grenades at Captain Atomic but he dodges turns and flies away. Kaz follows him and bombards him with fire blasts but he keeps dodging and lands in an alley way. Kaz floats then slowly comes down while he is looking around and trying to see him but a yoyo on a string grabs him and Captain Atomic slams him down to the ground using his yoyo. Kaz stands up and tries to get his footing back and Captain Atomic starts charging up his red yoyo while the black mist increases around his body. "This might hurt, I wouldn't know" Captain Atomic says. He points the spinning yoyo at Kaz and a red light is sent through it and Kaz dodges it and blows a fire grenade but misses it.

They exchange blasts but dodge each other's blasts and Captain Atomic gets annoyed and says "I'm getting tired of this nonsense". He starts charging the yoyo again and aims it at Kaz again "This time I send you away" a red blasts is shot through it and once it reaches Kaz. Kaz starts to deatomise and in a moment is gone. Captain Atomic laughs "De-atomizing ray" he says "Bye, bye, Hahahaha... Wait second" he looks up and gets surprised as he is frozen from a cryoblasts.

"Kaz, Kaz!" Oliver screams as he lands and looks for him "WH-Where are you!" He lifts up Captain Atomic on to his shoulder and says "You gonna tell me where he is, whether you like it or not". He inputs coordinates into the wormhole transporter and they are engulfed by a blue light.

Kaz looks around the barren wasteland and says "Kay that happened. Now where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Rats elite force: Dark Atoms part 2

Oliver and Chase are in the underground basement command center. Chase is reprimanding Oliver. "How could you let this happen" he says in a frustrated tone. "They went and fought each other I couldn't have known that he was gonna do this" Oliver says. "Well he did and know we don't know where Kaz is". Oliver takes the wormhole transporter from the table and shows it to chase and asks him "Look maybe we can track him with this". Chase looks at and starts tinkering " Maybe I can but first I'm gonna take dark Atom to the roof, that's where the prison is". Oliver looks at him quizzically" You keep your prisoners on the roof and we're stuck down here" he says "Well that's not weird at all".

Bree comes down the hyper lift as Chase leaves through on of the tunnels. She sits next to Oliver and asks him "So have you guys found out where Kaz is". Oliver shakes his head and goes back to the transporter. "What's that" Bree asks, looking at the transporter. "A wormhole transporter" Oliver says "If Chase can configure it to track objects maybe we can find Kaz, I've already looked up schematics". Bree takes the wormhole transporter and looks at it as Oliver starts looking through the schematics on the cyber desk.

Bree puts the transporter down and asks Oliver "Why don't you do it", Oliver looks at her confused, "I mean you are nearly as smart as him aren't you. Maybe you can figure it out" she says "I hate that he thinks his the smartest person in the world and I really would love to rub this in his face don't you". Oliver looks at her judgmentally and says "C'mon he's not that bad" but he starts to think about it "But I would actually like rubbing this in his face" he says smiling and nodding at her. He then starts to work on it with Bree.

Chase is on the other side of a see through force field that's supposed to stop Captain Atomic from escaping out of his cell. "Think this can stop me" He charges his yo-yo and blast the field where Chased is standing but the field stops it. "Of course its indestructible, I made it and I'm a genius." Chase says "Now tell me where Kaz is". Dark Captain Atomic walks closer to the field and looks him up and down, "You a genius ha! You normos are funny" he says skeptically as he laughs and Chase feels insulted "Hey I am a genius". "Look I can't tell you where he is even if I wanted to I made impossible for anyone who doesn't have this yo-yo" he looks at his you "To track him" and Chase now looks a little nervous and Atomic says "Still feel genius normo"

"It's finished" Oliver tells Bree as he shows Bree a black watch with a blue screen on it. "Well done!" she takes out a dog biscuit "You want a cookie" she says holding the dog biscuit in front of his face. "Aren't those Kaz's" Oliver says. "Kay I'll save it for him then" She says putting it away" No, wait I didn't say I don't want it" He snatches it from her hand.

"How does it work" she asks looking over his shoulder at the watch. "Well it's kind of like a wormhole transporter 2.0" Oliver says "Except instead of just transporting you somewhere it can track transported objects".

They take the hyper lift to the pent house and Oliver starts calling for Skylar " Hey Skylar check something I made that could possibly make you fall in love with ,me and forget Chase" he shouts out excitedly.

Bree sits on the couch and tells him that she went on a mission to save some construction workers and she'll be back by nightfall so Oliver calms down but Chase comes running in and shouts "Captain Atomic escaped". "What!" Oliver says "How did that happen".

"Simple!" Captain Atomic says coming out of a corner to face them "I deatomised myself, like I did to your friend and like I will do now. He starts charging his yo-yo like he did when he got deatomised Kaz" and guess where I am gonna go next" he says as he points the yo-yo at himself " Say good bye to your friend, for good this time". Oliver runs to him getting ready to punch him but he is too late and punches the indestructible glass doors which start to crack. "I missed him" he says. He immediately starts pressing buttons on his watch. " Does the watch work" Bree asks Oliver who is busy on the watch and Chase asks them "What's that "." I created another transporter off of the schematics off of the old one" Oliver tells him "This one can sense the resonance of the objects that have been transported and is able to track them using the wormholes map of all things its transported. Essentially I can practically track anything in the universe". He looks at Bree "Sorry kinda dumbed it down for you" and Bree shrugs her shoulders "As long as the sausage is made I don't need to know".

"And it works, look" Oliver says as he shows them the coordinates. "Okay lets suit up" Chase says getting into the hyper lift "Oliver since you made the transporter, you're in charge on this mission". "Wait what I've never been mission leader" Bree pats him on the back "Just relax you made the Transporter, just make the rescue. You can do it" she says as she walks to the hyper lift.

Meanwhile while they try to find out how to save him, Kaz is walking in a cave keeping to the walls as he looks like his trying to keep silent. He has a spear and is wearing a brown earthy armor that looks like it could be made of rock but more like brown leather. He clicks his watch open and says "These coordinates says the monster's close by". He gets to a River of molten lava and looks at quizzically "This is a letdown" He says as he looks at his watch again "I mean yea no monster to kill me, but it kinda takes away the point of being a monster hun... Wait I'm talking to myself again, wait I did it again. Man I miss Oliver". He walks off but as he walks off something starts moving in the river so he slowly turns back to face it as a Giant octopus like monster comes out of the lava river roaring .It has an open colossal mouth that has jiggered teeth and the creature has giant tentacles that are flailing around trying to grab at Kaz whose and eighth his size. "Man I really miss Oliver".


End file.
